Tournament L
by kenniky
Summary: The 50th SSB Tournament is up! Chapter 3: Two shadowy characters face off. Who will win? Read and review, constructive criticism accepted. Rated T for cartoon violence.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, or any video game characters/world mentioned. I'm sad. :(**

**Hi guys, this is kenniky!**

**Welcome to my new fanfic, "Tournament L," as I have sort of abandoned my first fanfic. Meh. Whatever.**

**Read and review! :)**

**Oh, and note that this is the 50th tournament we're talking about, so new faces, hooray!**

**SSB49 roster partially based on SSBB Oneshots by Soundwave 0107 (he's disturbing), partially on MIA CLICKS and CNNESS from WatS 1 and 2 by the Element Commander, and partially based on SSF and sequel by McLeodGaming (fangame). Also, my own fanboyismness. XD**

**Oh well, let's just START already!**

* * *

><p>It was a shining, pleasant day as the Smashers in the Mansion gathered around to hear Master Hand's news, although pretty much all of them knew what it was going to be anyways. Oh well.<p>

Inside, Master Hand stood, well, more like floated, on top of a podium. He announced to all the Smashers gathered around (which is all the Smashers):

"WE ARE STARTING OUR FIFTIETH TOURNAMENT!"

Everyone cheered. Well, ALMOST everyone cheered. Shadow The Hedgehog, Mewtwo, Bowser, Ganondorf, and a few others didn't. But who cares? I don't.

"First, I've got an announcement to make. Our numbers have grown WAY too large. We're at 679 Smashers now. Hopefully, no one will arrive halfway through like LAST TIME." The hand seemed to glare at seven particular Koopalings.

"Hey, it's not OUR fault that we were stopped by Bigfoot and a hungry Giratina before we made it!" Lemmy Koopa was mad.

"Yeah, what he said!" shouted all the other Koopalings. Ludwig Von Koopa threw a tomato at the massive glove.

SPLAT!

All the villains started laughing, even though it wasn't that funny. I guess they just think pain and stuff is funny.

Master Hand shook the tomato off (It landed on Sonic) before shooting the villains with lasers and continuing. "So, we'll have to cut off clones. All clones must apply for a new moveset before reapplying for Tournament 50."

The room was dead silent.

"Also, we'll have to cut some third-party characters and get rid of everyone in the Game and Watch and ROB series, except for the originals. Oh yeah, and everyone from the Smash universe will have to leave too. Sorry."

The room was dead and rotting in the grave silent. Then, aforementioned characters from the said universes left. THEN, the room broke into chaos (and the fourth wall.)

"That's not fair!" shouted Roy. "It's not OUR fault I have the same moveset as this Princess Martha here!"

"HEY!"

Ganondorf growled. "I'm NOT leaving, and that's that. Deal with it, idiot." (Hey, that rhymed!)

Dr. Mario raised some sort of can. "My prescription for you, hand? Death."

Pichu cried.

"Yeah, they're right!" the two smaller Links shouted. "We didn't come back after 46 Tournaments just to get sent back!"

Tails got out a giant Subspace Cannon-looking thing. It started drawing in energy, and then...

"I'M-A FIRIN' MAH LAZARS!"

Boom!

"You can't get rid of me!" Snake shouted. "I've been here since Brawl!"

"Actually, you should get rid of him, you know?" Sonic was leaning on the wall casually. "And Ganondorf too. Cause, you know, THEY'RE TOO SLOW!"

Snake and Ganondorf promptly killed Sonic before shouting at the Hand anyways.

"I never wanted a moveset like freaking Star Fox failure anyways!" Wolf shouted.

"Yeah, what he said!" Falco shouted. "Wait, why am I copying Wolf? I hate him!"

So, it just basically went on like this for ages. Clones shouted, Third-party characters shouted, their friends shouted, and Crazy Hand died because some Smashers assaulted him. Yay!

"And we need to get rid of almost all of you Pokemon," the right hand shouted after everyone (sort of) calmed down. "There are... 312 of you. We're gonna lower it to eight. Those who I call, come up here."

"WHAT?" The Pokemon section screamed. Of course, this is conviently translated from Poke-talk.

The right hand read a list. "Okay, so first, we've got Pikachu and Jigglypuff."

The electric mouse and marshmallow-type... thing cheered and hurried off.

"Next is... Mewtwo."

"_Knew it,_" said the Psychic telepathically. "_You owe me five bucks now, Bowser,_" he muttered before teleporting away.

"Lucario, Zoroark, come on up."

The Aura Pokemon Extremesped onto the stage, while Zoroark gave a howl of victory before leaping on.

"Pokemon Trainer-"

"YAY!" shouted five different Trainers.

"...from Kanto."

The Kanto Trainer cheered, got up, and tripped.

"...Reuniclus, I guess. If Crazy didn't mess this sheet up again."

The Jell-O like Pokemon floated onto the stage after taunting a cursing Gothitelle.

"And lastly, Ditto."

Most of the Smashers were suprised about this. Ditto had the effect of "Random," except it automatically transformed into a Smasher on the field instead of any random Smasher before the battle started. However, once it messed up on Hyrule Temple and turned into a pillar. Hopefully, Master Hand would give the squishy Pokemon a moveset. They didn't want that 4 Ditto glitch again. It turned Pokemon Stadium 7 unplayable for a month.

"Okay, that's it. Remember, apply for a new moveset!"

The Hand turned to leave, but when he did, he saw Ganondorf, Snake, and a bunch of other Smashers in his way.

"...Uh-oh."

"Attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the plot, I guess. Don't worry, I'll throw in some other randomness along the way, like fights and whatnot. Hopefully.<strong>

**See ya!**


	2. A Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, or any video game characters/world mentioned. I'm sad. :(**

**Hi guys, this is kenniky!**

**The main plot of this story is to watch the Smashers try, fail, or succeed in getting into the next Tournament. I haven't decided on a name for the game yet, so feel free to send in your reviews!**

**With that, I give you _A Shocking Discovery_!**

**(Oh, and I suck at updating. Expect the next chapter in, like, a month.)**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day and stuff at the Smash Mansion. There was nothing special about today.<p>

Except for the fact that Bowser and Wario were planning to take over the world.

But that's not important.

What is important is that today, the first clone was trying out to enter into the legendary Tournament L!

Master Hand announced something over the intercom.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room (an actual room, not the online waiting stage), fifty-so Smashers were waiting.<p>

"This is boring," said Toon Link.

"Pichu Pi, Pi Pichu!" _Toon Link, you said that about fifty times!_

"The electric mouse is right, little Link," Roy said from the other side of the room. "Shut up or we kick you out."

"Like we did to Gray Fox," noted Wolf from another corner.

Snake perked up. "Gray Fox is gone?"

"Snake, you idiot, where were you three days ago?" Ganondorf was obviously irritated.

"When?"

"I think it was 6:00 AM or so," Roy said.

"It was 5:53," Young Link shouted from the testing stage.

Suddenly the intercom came on.

_Pichu, from Pokemon universe, report to Master Hand's office._

"Pichu!" _Yay!_

"I hate you, Pichu."

* * *

><p>In Master Hand's office...<p>

"I said there would be only those Pokemon, you know that?" Master Hand

"Pi Pichu, Pi Pi Chu Chu!" _But Master Hand, I was in Melee!_

"True. Present your moveset."

Okay, from now on, I'll just put Pichu talk in italics, cause typing "Pi Pichu Pi Pichu Chu" is too time consuming.

"_Okay, for my B move, I'll use Thunder Wave, kind of like Zero Suit's Paralyser, except a longer range. For Side B, I'll use... Charge Beam, a chargeable electric attack that fires in a straight beam in front of me, as its name suggests. Up B will be Volt Switch, where I jump up, and if I hit something, I'll jump off their head, giving them a shock in the process._"

"You, mean, like a Footstool Jump?"

"_No, not that low. Maybe as high as, say, three Luigi Jumps? No, two. And for Down B, I'll use Protect, kind of like a shield except that it doesn't suffer shield damage and I can't roll or side step. And for my Final Smash, I'll do Volt Tackle, as it's my signature move. It'll act more like Beast Ganon though, where I charge forward quickly dealing huge electric damage._"

Master Hand contemplated. "Okay, good plan. But, can you demonstrate?"

Suddenly, the world around Pichu morphed. The electric mouse found itself at a high-tech base of some sort. Pichu suspected it was one of the stages from Metroid. Wherever it was, it was scary. A Sandbag sat at the other end.

"_Wh-wh-what? Where a-am I? Waah! This i-is scar-r-ry!_"

Master Hand's voice echoed out of nowhere. "You must demonstrate your moveset effectively before being allowed to participate in the 50th Smash Tourney. Demonstrate!"

"_B-but this is t-t-too scary! Can y-you change i-it to, like, the B-Bat-Battlefield or something? P-please?_"

And with that, the stage morphed.

"_Okay, that's better. Now, let's see..._"

The rodent concentrated, then yelled "PII!" sending out a weak electric shock toward the punching bag. Sandbag shivered a little bit, paralyzed, before settling back and then lunging at Pichu, setting up fabric spikes on the top of its... head as it aimed to damage the Melee reject. Instinctively, the mouse activated the Protect, sending up a green sphere of energy around it, knocking the Sandbag back before Pichu concentrated and lunged forward, using his forward aerial, weak electric slashes with arms and legs before using the neutral aerial, Discharge, sending up an electric shield and sending the Sandbag flying back.

"_Come on, Master Hand, I can do better than this! Gimme Mario to fight against!_"

The Hand complied, insta-calling and sending out the plumber. To the Mushroomy hero, this was similar to a Challenger Approaching. He readied for fight, sending out some fireballs. Pichu ran toward the plumber, rolling under and hopping over the fireballs, before launching into a dash attack, hitting the unlucky Mario with a Quick Attack similar to the Fox Illusion. Mario sent out more fireballs, following up by charging a forward aerial, readying to launch the meteor smash.

But he didn't expect for Pichu to hurtle up out of the fire, at lightning speed.

The rodent dodged the attempted hit, successfully climbing onto the plumber's hat, jumping off and delivering a zap to the fire-wielding hero with its Volt Switch, leaping high into the air before sparks appeared around it and it hurtled downward in a weakened Volt Tackle, shocking the plumber but also dealing damage to itself. The plumber used this chance to hit quick and hard with a Mario Tornado, then following up with the sex kick and finishing with the breakdance.

"_O-ow! No fair!_"

The mouse managed to make it back on stage, using a quick Headbutt to dispatch Mario before readying up the Charge Beam...

And...

BOOM!

The winner is...

is...

Mario!

* * *

><p>Master Hand observed the backfire, shaking his... hand. A charred Pichu landed moments later.<p>

"_I didn't have time to prepare!_" the Pichu argued. "_You never told us we had to practice our movesets! I-_"

"No, Pichu. You have no admittance. Though, I must say, that was some fight."

"_Yeah, whatever. Can you PLEASE just let me in? It's scary out there! And I'll get to be with Pikachu and Jigglypuff and Kirby and-_"

Master Hand cut Pichu off. "NO. GO. AWAY. NOW."

Scared, Pichu hightailed it outta there.

Master Hand nodded. "Okay, now for number two. Hopefully he/she/they/it thought ahead..."

* * *

><p><strong>Vote in my poll!<strong>


	3. Shadows in the Night

**Hi guys, this is kenniky!**

**And I'm back, with, not a... I dunno, trial?**

**Anyways, this time, we've got a BATTLE!**

**(Oh, and 3rd party characters will have tournaments. To decide who's in.)**

**Let the epic randomness of a Smash battle begin!**

* * *

><p>The very first fight of the new Tournament was about to begin!<p>

In the first challenger's room, two hedgehogs stood.

"C'mon, Shadow, you'll kill him, right?" Sonic was all hyped up for the battle, encouraging his former hedgehog.

"Sure," Shadow responded. Personally, he thought the Monster Fox was a tough opponent.

But that's just him. So, Shadow stepped into the teleporter.

Sonic grinned, and rushed into the stands.

* * *

><p>Zoroark practiced his moves in the other challenger room, Fury Swiping the Sandbag provided before slashing up and unleashing a dark-infused Headbutt.<p>

_The combination's down,_ he thought. _Time to kick some hedgehog butt!_

* * *

><p>The two dark fighters appeared on Luigi's Mansion, Shadow using the power of the Chaos Emerald he held to warp to his place. Zoroark appeared for a split second, before blurring and donning the cape and mask of Meta Knight by his special Illusion ability.<p>

3...

2...

1...

GO!

Shadow ducked quickly as Zoroark shifted back into Monster Fox form, letting loose a quick Night Slash, his dash attack. The Illusionist slipped back into the Star Warrior's form, just as Shadow managed to hurl a Chaos Spear, his side special, at the transforming Zoroark. The projectile hit dead-on, causing Zoroark to fall back and lose his... costume, if you will.

Zoroark snarled, letting loose a wave of sound that somehow threw Shadow back, dealing slight damage and dealing severe damage to one of the upper pillars of the spooky house. Shadow got up, and snatched a nearby Beam Sword, swinging the lightsaber at the Monster Fox, zapping him with a beam of blue energy.

Zoroark fell back and snarled at the cheeky hedgehog. He grabbed a nearby Bob-omb, and while Shadow was still cheering, threw it.

Hard.

Like, really hard.

Really, really hard.

You get the point, right?

Yeah.

Boom!

Shadow picked himself up, burnt. From that one bomb (and the slash) he was now down (up? I don't know) to 74%. Shadow was light, and one more hit could finish him. He lunged forward, snatching a Fan and pummeling Zoroark with the flimsy item.

Slap!

Slap!

Slap slap slap!

Slap!

Zoroark winced as the paper item hit him again and again, slowly raising his percentage. 24%... 28%... 37%...

Suddenly, Zoroark remembered something! It was a trick Sonic had told him, way back in Tournament 18, when he had joined.

Using the simple technique of Directional Influence, Zoroark managed to slip out of the Fan's range... and blast Shadow in the back with a Shadow Ball.

"Aaargh..."

The match continued (because I'm too lazy to write the rest) and the two ended up with Shadow at two stock and Zoroark at one, 79% to 42%.

As the two broke apart from another scuffle, Shadow taunted the Monster Fox.

"Haha. Looks like I'm going to win this one."

"What are you talking about?" Zoroark smirked. "My percentage is the Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything! How will you beat me?"

And Shadow lost a stock. Just like that.

Well, Zoroark Extremespeeded him first, but whatever.

"Why, you..." Shadow looked like he was about to murder someone as he stepped off the platform.

Almost.

BAM!

Shadow slapped Zoroark (how he got close enough, I will never know) and raised the Illusionist's percentage to 47%

"Dang it..." Zoroark muttered, then locked Shadow in a combo, grabbing him and throwing him into the air before leaping up and Double Hitting him FIVE TIMES.

That's ten hits.

Like you care.

Shadow was now at 18%, which was the perfect opportunity for Zoroark.

The Monster Fow raced up to the still recovering hedgehog, and slashed once, twice, three times, before Headbutting him to the edge of the stage. From there, Zoroark slashed upwards, a vicious dark line appearing in midair, before leaping up and performing a combo of epic proportions.

The Monster Fox Bit Shadow, and then pummeled him with three Shadow Balls before grabbing him and throwing him down to the ground, following up with a darkness-infused kick. From there, he unleashed his ace in the hole.

"Dark Beam."

And with that, Zoroark unleashed a giant beam, larger than the one on Spear Pillar, more severe than Critical Hit, darker than any attack known, not even Giga Bowser's.

Just one problem.

Zoroark fired the wrong way.

And when he turned around, he saw Shadow charging his Side Smash.

"Shoot."

POW!

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a fail," Mewtwo commented. Him, Zoroark and Lucario were in the infirmary.<p>

"Shut. Up." Zoroark growled.

"It was," Lucario shrugged, turning away. "Now, I have to go. Master Hand offered me a chance to challenge one of those clones."

"Hope you lose," Zoroark muttered.

"You're nice."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know. :P<strong>

**I ran out of ideas, okay?**

**Yeah.**


End file.
